Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to presenting assets related to multimedia content and, more particularly, to providing recommendations for multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Modern multimedia content distribution networks provide a vast array of multimedia content assets to customers. Customers may be unaware of certain multimedia content available for purchase, or may have difficulty selecting multimedia content, such as video-on-demand, from a myriad of choices.